Drabble Gak Jelas : Romano X Italy
by Naill-chan
Summary: Italy memang ngeselin, tapi Romano selalu sabar.. :'v #plak #sejak kapan Romano sabar :v Hanya kumpulan drabble singkat buatan saya yang sangat-sangat gak jelas .-. Hetalia hanya milik Hidekaz Himaruya, saya cuma minjem karakternya .-.


**A for Apple**

Italy berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kotak berisi buah-buahan.

"Hei, Italy, untuk apa itu?" tanya Romano.

"Vee.., aku disuruh Nihon bawa ini..," jawab Italy.

"Oh, aku minta ya," Romano mengambil satu buah berwarna merah.

"Ta-tapi.., itu punya Nihon.."

"Aku tahu," kata Romano, lalu menggigit buah yang diambilnya.

"Tu-tunggu, nii-san itu—"

"Cih, tomatnya gak enak!"

"Nii-san, itu buah apel."

"—!"

 **B for Bear**

"I-italy, ini untukmu," kata Romano, lalu menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang besar.

"Ve..—"

"Bu-bukannya aku suka sama kamu ya, aku cuma ngasih doang!"

"Nii-san, aku gak suka boneka beruang, mendingan kasih ke Canada aja ya... vee..."

"—!"

 **C for Candle**

"I-italy, aku sudah membeli kue ulang tahun kita," kata Romano, lalu menyerahkan satu box besar kue pada Italy.

Italy membuka box-nya. Ternyata isinya kue tart dengan gambar bendera Italia.

"Vee.., nii-san—"

"Ta-tapi ini tidak gratis loh! Kau harus bayar setengahnya!" seru Romano.

"Nii-san, kuenya gak ada lilinnya."

"—!"

 **D for Dad**

"Italy, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu," kata Romano, lalu menyerahkan toples.

"Vee.., Nii-san baik sekali~" kata Italy.

"Seragammu sudah ku setrika semalam..."

"Makasih, Nii-san."

"Oh iya, jangan lupa bawa payung, takutnya hujan!"

"Nii-san, baik sekali seperti—"

"Ba-baik!?" seru Romano. "A-aku baik bukan karena aku suka—"

"Nii-san baik sekali seperti Ayahku, vee~"

"—!"

 **E for Egg**

"Nii-san lapar?" tanya Italy.

"T-tidak kok!" jawab Romano, memalingkan wajah.

"Aku bikinin telur deh, vee~"

"Te-telur?!" seru Romano. "Sejak kapan mother of pasta sepertimu memasak masakan selain pasta?!"

"Aku mau bikin telur rebus buat tambahan pastaku, vee~"

"—!"

 **F for Fashion**

"Nii-san, bagaimana penampilanku? Vee~"

Romano syok. Italy yang biasanya memakai kemeja, kini memakai gaun Elsa.

"I-italy, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Romano. "Bu-bukannya aneh sih, tapi—"

"Nii-san, ini pakaian model terbaru loh~"

"Model terbaru?! Kata siapa?"

"France nii-san~"

"—!"

 **G for Girl**

"Italy, mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh main perempuan!" ceramah Romano.

"Vee.., ta-tapi kan, mereka itu cantik, baik—"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegas Romano.

"Veee..., baiklah, aku main dengan France saja~"

"—!"

 **H for Hate**

"Italy," panggil Romano.

"Hmph!" jawab Italy, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Romano bingung. Italy yang biasanya cerewet, kini menjadi diam.

"Italy, oi, Italy..."

"Hmph, hmph!"

"Italy, Italy, Italy!"

"Hmph, hmph, hmph!"

"Italy, kenapa sih?" tanya Romano. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli ya, ingat Itu, a-aku—"

"Aku benci Nii-san!" seru Italy.

"Huh?"

"Aku benci Nii-san, kenapa melarangku bermain dengan perempuan!"

"I-itu karena—"

"Nii-san juga melarangku bermain dengan France!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, BAKA! Tentu saja aku melarangmu bermain dengan orang mesum, aneh, dan pedofil seperti FRANCE!"

"Tapi aku tetap benci Nii-san!" seru Italy. "Aku akan memaafkan Nii-san jika Nii-san mengizinkanku bermain dengan semua perempuan dan France nii-san."

"Ha? Minta maaf? Untuk apa aku meminta maaf padamu?!"

"Aku akan menyembunyikan semua stok tomat Nii-san!"

"—!"

 **I for Ice Cream**

Romano dan Italy mengunjungi salah satu toko es krim di Jepang.

"Mbak, pesen es krim rasa pasta ya, vee~" kata Italy.

Romano syok.

"Baka, mana ada es krim rasa pasta?!" Bisik Romano sambil menginjak kaki Italy.

"Ini, silahkan."

Italy mengambil es krim pesanannya. Romano syok.

Kalo rasa pasta ada, berarti rasa tomat juga ada dong, pikir Romano.

"Mbak, pesen es krim rasa tomat ya," kata Romano.

"Maaf, tidak ada es krim rasa tomat disini..."

"—!"

 **J for Jealous**

"Vee..., France nii-san baik ya.., beliin aku bando telinga kelinci~"

"A-aku juga bisa beliin, kalau kamu mau.," kata Romano, cemburu.

"Inggris juga baik, dia kasih aku makanan, walaupun gak enak.."

"A-aku bisa kasih kamu tomat, kalau mau..."

"Doitsu juga, dia bikinin aku mobil tank~"

"What the—"

"Russia juga baik, dia ngasih aku kondom satu dus~"

"—WTF?!

 **K for Kiss**

"Romano onii-san!" panggil Italy.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ngelakuin sesuatu ke nii-san, tapi nii-san jangan marah, vee~"

"Ngelakuin apa?"

Italy mencium pipi Romano.

"—!"

 **L for Lemon**

Italy berjalan sambil membawa sebuah kotak berisi buah-buahan.

"Bawa kotak lagi...," kata Romano.

"Vee.., aku disuruh Prussia bawa ini..," jawab Italy.

"Oh, aku minta ya," Romano mengambil satu buah.

"Ta-tapi.., itu punya Prussia.."

"Aku tahu," kata Romano, lalu menggigit buah yang diambilnya.

"Tu-tunggu, nii-san itu—"

"Cih, tomatnya asem, gak Awesome!"

"Perasaan, tomat dan lemon itu beda jauh deh, Nii-san,"

"—!

 **M for Married**

"Nii-san, aku mau ngomong sesuatu, vee..." kata Italy, misterius.

"Pasti gak penting banget," tebak Romano.

"Penting kok, lebih penting dari pasta!" seru Italy.

Lebih penting dari pasta?

"Yaudah, mau ngomong apa?" tanya Romano.

"Nikah yuk."

"—!"

 **N for Nation**

"Nii-san, tadi aku ketemu perempuan, cantik.., vee~" cerita Italy.

"Oh, terus?" jawab Romano, tidak tertarik.

"Dia nation juga, namanya Indonesia, panggilannya Nesia, vee~"

"Hmm, terus?"

"Kasian banget Nesia, pejabat di negaranya banyak yang korupsi, vee~"

"Oh, emang kenapa?"

"Aku mau bantu Nesia membantu Nesia memberantas korupsi!" seru Italy, bersemangat.

Romano syok. Demi apa, Italy yang selalu kabur saat perang dan makan pasta, peduli pada negara lain, bahkan ingin membantunya memberantas korupsi?!

"Emangnya kamu bisa bantu, apa?"

"Bisa dong, bantu doa, vee~"

"—!"

 **O for Onyx**

"Romano onii-san!" seru Italy.

"Hm?"

"Liat deh, aku dapet cincin dari Nesia, vee~"

"Cincin?! Kalian tunangan?!"

"Vee.., bukan, ini cincin persahabatan, bagus deh cincinnya~"

"Mana cincinnya, aku mau lihat."

"Ini, namanya cincin batu akik, vee~"

"—!"

 **P for Plan**

"Romano onii-san, aku punya rencana untuk kabur saat perang dunia ke dua, vee~" kata Italy.

"Rencana?" tanya Romano.

"Iya, jadi.., kita lemparin kondom dari Russia untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh..."

"WTF..., terus?"

"Kita kabur pake mobil tank Doitsu."

"Rencana yang.., cukup bagus."

"Oh ya, nii-san duduknya di luar tank sambil kibarin bendera putih ya, vee~"

"—!"

 **Q for Quit**

"Vee.., Romano nii-san, aku mau cerita~~"

Romano langsung pergi.

"Yaahh.., malah pergi.."

 **R for Relationship**

"Vee.., nii-san, sebenarnya hubungan kita gimana sih?" tanya Italy.

"Lah, bukannya kita saudara kembar?"

"Iya sih.., tapi.., apa nii-san ingin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara kembar?"

Romano syok. "A-apa sih maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, seperti hubungan emm..., ayah dan anak?"

"—!"

 **S for Shut Up**

"Vee.., Romano onii-san~"

"SHUT UP!"

"Nii-san lagi PMS ya, vee~"

"—!"

 **T for Ticket**

"Vee.., Romano onii-san, aku dapet tiket nonton konser~~" kata Italy.

"Konser apa?" tanya Romano.

"Konser kakek Rome~"

"—!"

 **U for Ultimate**

"Nii-san, yang paling penting di hidup Nii-san apa?, veee~" tanya Italy.

"I-Italy..."

"Oh.., kalau aku sih, pasta~~"

"—!"

 **V for Voucher**

"Nii-san, aku dapet voucher dari Amerika, vee~"

"Voucher apa?" tanya Romano.

"Makan pasta di K'FC, vee~~"

"Hmm.., sudah kuduga.."

 **W for Wedding**

"Nii-san~~"

"Hmm?"

"Kita nikahnya mau dimana? Di gedung? Atau bikin tenda?"

"KENAPA MASIH NGEBAHAS NIKAH?!"

"Bercanda doang nii-san, veee~~"

"—!"

 **X for Xylography**

Italy adalah maniak pasta dan ahli seni. Ia bisa membuat karya seni apapun, termasuk mengukir kayu. Tapi...

"Italy, aku minta ukiran tomat, kenapa malah pasta?!" seru Romano.

"Aku pesen ukiran Hatsune Miku, tapi kenapa malah pasta?!" protes Nihon.

"Ukiran pasta sangat gak awesome," ujar Prussia.

"Veee..., aku tidak ingin membuat yang lain selain pasta, vee..., gak.., gak mau!" rengek Italy.

"—!"

 **Y for Yawn**

"I-italy," panggil Romano.

"Hmmm..."

"Aku mau cerita.."

"Hoaammm.."

"I-italy!" panggil Romano lagi.

"Veee..., ceritanya nanti aja ya, nii-san, aku ngantuk~"

"—!"

 **Z for Zzz**

"Nii-san~"

Italy berjalan mendekati Romano.

"A-apa?"

"Pinjem paha ya, aku ngantuk, vee~~"

Italy langsung tiduran di atas paha Romano.

"O-oi, aku belum ngasih izin!"

"Zzzzz..."

"Ja-jangan tidur disini, berat!"

Romano memandangi wajah tidur Italy.

Imutnya..., jadi ingin cium bibir Italy, batin Romano.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Arghh..., apa sih yang kupikirkan!

"Nii-san~"

"A-ap—"

Romano mematung ketika Italy mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku lupa ciuman selamat tidur, vee~~"

"—!"

Hai semuanyaa \^_^ ^_^/

Makasih ya, yang udah baca cerita gak jelas saya :v

Ini FF pertama saya yang di publish di sini. :'v

Review, kritik, dan sarannya?


End file.
